Panjang
by Akashi Yukina
Summary: Siang itu panas matahari menyengat ditambah pertanyaan bodoh Hinata [Slash]


Siang itu hari sangat terik. Seperti biasa, Hinata dan Kageyma menyerahkan dirinya untuk diperbudak Tsukishima, menerima kesakitan yang diberikan oleh Tsukishima. Siang itu seperti biasa, kedua kombi tersebut bermaso ria dengan menerima pelajaran di jam istirahat dengan menerima bahwa mereka telah membuang harga diri dan mengemis pengetahuan dari middle blocker Karasuno tersebut.

"Memangnya seberapa panjang punyamu?" Siang yang terik seketika mendingin. Suasana kelas yang awalnya ramai kini sunyi membiarkan suara jangkrik menemani.

**Panjang**

**Haikyuu by Furudate Haruichi**

**Tidak memenuhi kaidah Bahasa Indonesia, typo(s), OOC, etc**

Hinata melirik Kageyama yang telah berdiri di depan kelasnya, menunggu untuk menyusul Kageyama dan mengemis meminta diajari. Hinata segera berlari menuju Kageyama, ia segera saja tarik tangan panjang milik sang setter. "Hei Kageyama, hari ini kau yang meminta pada Tsukishima ya. Harga diriku sudah terinjak-injak setiap kali meminta diajari olehnya aku yang mengemis."

"Aku tak menerima perintah darimu bodoh." Kageyama menarik tangannya dan berjalan mendahului Hinata.

Hinata berdiri di belakang Kageyama, ia menampakan cengiran lebarnya. "Bukannya kau memang harus menerima perintah, kan kau pelayan. Setter-kun."

"Bodoh!" Kageyama hendak menarik kerah belakang Hinata, belum sempat niatnya terencana Hinata menghilang dari depannya. "Jangan lari kau!"

Hinata lebih dahulu tiba di kelas Tsukishima langsung bersembunyi di belakang Yamaguchi yang entah sedang sial tengah ke luar kelas. Merasa aura membunuh yang makin kuat, Hinata mencengkram seragam Yamaguchi. "Ampuni aku Kageyama-kun, aku berjanji tidak akan mengejekmu begitu lagi."

"Kemari kau bodoh, akan aku hancurkan kepalamu dan melemparnya ke jurang." Aura Kageyama menguar menyeramkan, Hinata menggeleng keras. "Cepat kemari." Senyum Kageyama menyeramkan ditambah tangannya yang bergerak seram.

Tsukishima keluar dan menatap bosan tingkah kedua pemain inti Karasuno. "Ada apa?"

"Tsukishima!" Hinata menangis bahagia, ia segera bersembunyi di balik Tsukishima. Punggung Tsukishima lebar, tameng yang pas. "Cepat katakan Kageyama!"

"Kau!" Kageyama memajukan tangannya hendak mencengkram tangan Hinata. "Kemari kau!"

"Tidak akan! Kan tugasmu untuk minta, jadi cepat lakukan." Hinata menggeleng keras, ia masih berada di balik Tsukishima. Ia menjulurkan lidah.

Tsukishima menarik Hinata dari belakangnya, ia merasa kesal dengan tingkah Hinata lama-lama. "Keluar kau cebol dan katakan keperluan kalian."

"Tsukishima! Aku tidak cebol dan berhenti menyakiti perasaanku." Hinata memajukan mulutnya beberapa senti, wajahnya imut dan Tsukishima dengan awas memerhatikan raja lapangan.

Tsukishima menghela nafas rendah. "Cepat masuk." Tsukishima berbalik memasuki kelasnya diikuti Kageyama dan Hinata. "Kalian benar-benar mengganggu, seharusnya kalian membayarku."

Kageyama hampir-hampir melempar buku di tangannya ke arah Tsukishima, beruntunglah Hinata masih mampu menahan. "Aku tidak sudi membayarmu."

"Eh." Tsukishima berbalik dan melempar seringai penuh hinaan. "Raja tidak ingin kaum jelata ini mengajarinya ya, mengapa kau tidak pergi saja dan berhenti mengemis padaku."

"Tsukishima, Kageyama sudah lah. Ayo belajar, banyak waktu yang sudah terbuang." Hinata menarik tangan Tsukishima dan membawa menuju ke arah kursi Tsukishima.

Hinata memutar kursi di depan Tsukishima sehingga mereka duduk berhadapan, Kageyama mengikuti dengan menarik kursi di sebelah Tsukishima. Mereka berdua mengeluarkan buku bersiap mendengar pelajaran yang diberikan oleh Tsukishima.

Tsukishima mengeluarkan buku bahasa Inggris, ia juga mengeluarkan buku yang bergambar dinosaurus. "Baca dan cari kata-kata sulit, setelah itu aku akan memberikan pertanyaan lisan."

Hinata dan Kageyama mengangguk kompak. Mereka berbagi dalam membaca buku yang mirip dongeng tersebut. "Aku tidak tau Tsukishima ternyata menyukai cerita bergambar."

"Itu buku kecilku, jangan samakan aku denganmu cebol. Isi kamar hanya tentang voli." Tsukishima menyeringai melihat Hinata yang menggeram. "Cepat baca kau cebol."

Hinata memajukan bibirnya, ia lanjut membaca cerita bergambar tersebut. Setelah usai, Kageyama menyerahkan kembali buku milik Tsukishima. Tsukishima menatap buku tulis milik kedua kombi aneh tersebut.

"Milikmu pendek cebol." Tsukishima menyerahkan kembali buku tulis Hinata. "Sudah pintar ya, jangan mengemis lagi padaku. Berisik, memotong jam istirahatku."

"Memangnya seberapa panjang punyamu." Suasana kelas tiba-tiba sunyi mendengar teriakan Hinata. Beberapa orang menatap Hinata malu-malu. "Ada apa?" Hinata memerengkan kepalanya menatap bingung teman sekelas Tsukishima. "Punya Kageyama juga seberapa panjang sampai kau mengatakan punyaku pendek."

"Punyaku jelas panjang, bodoh. Ingin kutunjukan?" Kageyama hendak mengeluarkan tangannya sebelum teriakan dari kelas Tsukishima memenuhi. "Ada apa dengan teman-temanmu Tsukishima, dari tadi teriak-teriak saja."

"Dasar idiot." Tsukishima menatap datar kedua kombi tersebut. "Pilahlah kata-katamu pendek, dan punyaku panjang bukankah kau sudah sering melihatnya." Wajah Hinata memerah sempurna mendengar penuturan Tsukishima. "Dan untuk kalian, yang mereka omongkan hanya sebuah esai, tak lebih."

Kelas kembali berisik setelah klarifikasi Tsukishima. Tsukishima kembali menatap keduanya. "Jangan memasang wajah syok kau raja, menakutkan."

"Kau biasa melihat punya Tsukishima, bodoh?" Kageyama menatap rekannya tak percaya.

Hinata kembali memerah. "Bu-bukannya buku-buku di kamar Tsukishima memang panjang-panjang. Tanpa melihat pun pasti sudah kelihatan kan."

"Kenapa kau memerah ketika hanya membahas kamar, selain itu kenapa kau tak pernah menerima ajakanku setiap bermain ke rumah." Kageyama menatap penuh curiga pada Hinata. "Memangnya kau siapanya Tsukishima."

"Aaaaaaaa!" Hinata menjerit mendengar pertanyaan beruntun Kageyama, jadi ketika Kageyama masih lengah sebaiknya ia berlari meninggalkan Kageyama.

"Dia pacarku, jadi jangan terlalu berharap raja."

**Fin (?)**

**Uuuuuuu, Gabb-san ini susah. Ternyata ketika diminta itu susah : maafkan saya, gak akan request sembarangan lagi :"**

**Omake**

Hinata mendorong sepedanya, ia kini berjalan berdua bersama Tsukishima. Mereka berjalan dalam diam, memang tak biasanya mereka pulang bersama meski mereka sepasang kekasih, tetapi lebih tak masuk akal lagi Hinata menjadi pendiam.

"Ada apa?" Tsukishima menatap bingung kekasihnya. "Masalah dengan raja atau karena kau bukan permaisurinya lagi?"

"Apa sih Kei, aku bukan permaisuri atau siapanya Kageyama." Hinata memajukan bibirnya tanpa sadar. "Selain itu, kenapa kau mengatakan aku sering melihat punyamu, fitnah besar kau."

"Nanti juga akan biasa." Tsukishima sepertinya korslet untuk beberapa saat. Karakternya menyeramkan. Hinata segera menaiki sepedanya dan meninggalkan kekasihnya. Tsukishima menyeramkan!


End file.
